


Ashley's Day at the School Festival

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Ashley gets into quite the predicament at the Mizuna School Festival
Kudos: 3





	Ashley's Day at the School Festival

This was to Ashley quite ridiculous. Who had sealed shut the toilet seat? One hand firmly between her legs she frantically tried to pull the automated toilet seat up but it would not budge. She considered using her magical strength but knew it would only break the porcelain seat and draw attention. Not to mention she would have to pay back the school and Mommy would be mad. Going to the toilet was so much easier in America without the ridiculous automated toilet.

"Mou come on this is a joke." Muttered Ashley as she wriggled the seat frantically. "Why won't this budge?"

She could hear grumbling behind her of other toilet-goers who needed to go.

"Ohohohohoho, what have we got here?"

Ashley turned around and saw a schoolgirl walk in wearing the Mizuna Uniform. She strutted around in arrogance like one of those bimbo on her street back in Hollywood.

"Umm. Like I can't use the toilet and I need to go." Said Ashley turning around to see the Mizuna Girl who merely smirked.

"What an uneducated ruffian." The Mizuna said in her smug, satisfied tone. All the while looking down on Ashley taking in that disgusting thing she was wearing. "You don't know how this works do you? Daitos and Koshos cannot use the toilets at Mizuna Girls without permission from their social betters."

As the implication hit Ashley was aghast and she wanted to hit the girl. This was utterly barbaric! She had to tell her off, it went against every fibre of her free ideals.  
"You can't do that! It's not fair! How come only Daito and Kosho residents have to as--"

Ashley stopped speaking as she was cut off by a smack to the face. When the pain eased she looked up and saw the angry sneer on the Mizuna like she was a mother backchatted by a child.

"Be glad we even let your kind into our School Festival."

"Tell you what Kosho slut" she said putting emphasis on the final word "I'll let you use the toilet only if you lick my shoes and say "Please master, please let me use the toilet."

Ashley looked down and away from the sneering girl. She could feel her bladder was full and painful and she could not last much longer. She assessed her options. She could.  
A. Lick the Mizuna girl's boots and beg  
B. Not lick the boots to make a statement  
C. Leave the toilet and find another one

Just one lick and she would be free of the bursting torment, Ashley decided it was not worth it. She still had her dignity, and surely there was a toilet nearby...right?

Slipping her hand away from her lap she stood up and walked out of the toilet. As she did she could hear that Mizuna snickering about how she would not last. She walked by angry boys and girls who were left waiting for far too long, trying to ignore the spiteful mutterings of 'Daito.'

As she walked she considered her options, she had to get out of the school and fast and it was an emergency. She could feel the liquid sloshing around threatening any second to break out. Maybe she could go to a toilet in a convenience daughter.

All of a sudden Ashley felt a massive wave of pressure like a storm wave crashing against a sea cliff. She froze and crossed her legs managing to hold it in but just barely. There was a dribble of pee running down her leg and the cloth of her red and white striped panties now felt warm and wet.

"Ahh I like can't hold it in anymore. I need to like pee now" thought Ashley as she leaned against the wall with her hand. Forget the convenience store. She had to find a bush and now!

With more urgency than ever Ashley began running ignoring the shouts from students she bumped into, not even stopping to apologise or hear their disgruntled insults. Ashley didn't care. She just wanted to go now before her life in Japan was destroyed.

"No, no, why is there so many people?"

Ashley slowed down as she ran into a large crowd walking to and fro and happily enjoying the Mizuna School Festival. There was too many people. Far too many. Ashley tried to push and push through every nook and cranny but the stairs remained far away and out of reach. Still she tried, she had to or else.

"Mmm I can't hold it anymore, it's leaking out! It's leaking!"

Ashley stopped moving. Both her hands flew in between her legs in one desperate last bid.

"No, no, please no" Ashley silently murmured to herself as some Mizuna Girls stopped to see what was happening.

"Hey isn't that that Magical Girl from America ~desu wa?"

"No, no, please no" Ashley continued to murmur, her legs now visibly shaking. Her eyes starting to tear up as she realised the crowd was starting to notice. "Don't come out, don't come out. No, it's coming out! It's coming out!"

A stream of piss exploded through her already drenched Shimapan. It burst through her skirt and her fingers onto the floor below with a thundering patter of warm, clear liquid.

The School Festival attendees stopped. When they saw the loud stream they backed away from the growing puddle on the Kosho girl's feet. One green-haired Magical girl's jaw dropped along with the takoyaki in her mouth as she watched.

Giving up on standing, giving up on everything, Ashley slid down onto the floor too exhausted physically and emotionally, not caring that she was sitting down in her growing warm puddle. She buried her arms in her right arm and sobbed, the tears drenching her grey undershirt as warm wet piss soaked into her knocks, her skirt. This was not kawaii at all. In fact her life in Japan was ruined. She cried bitterly and wished she could be anywhere else but here.

As the Kosho girl wet herself the other Mizuna Girls jeered and called her an animal, a dog who dared disgrace the hallways of sacred Mizuna. Others laughed saying it was typical Kosho behaviour. Some just pitied the poor girl.

When the pee was finally all released Ashley sat in her puddle and sobbed as others jeered and took photos, some insulting her. Eventually two kinder Mizuna Girls helped her to her feet and led her to the nurses office with Ash puffy-eyed and sobbing all the way.

The rest of the Festival went by un-eventfully but the talk among students, especially Mizuna's Magical Girl community was that poor American Meguca who disgraced herself.

Ashley left the school with a complimentary Mizuna jacket to hide the damage to her skirt. She would be forever thankful to that blonde and dark haired Magical Girl who had showed her some kindness.

Yet the next day was no better.

She accessed the LANE account for Kamihama Magical Girls the next morning and found numerous photos of her sitting in her own piss. Her accident had been put on the net for all Magical Girls in Kamihama to see.

Ashley angrily and bitterly threw her phone onto the bed before grabbing Kumanosuke to cry into his chest. She felt utterly humiliated. She hated Japan so much right now.


End file.
